El momento en el que me quedé solo
by Elphyra
Summary: Porque solamente hubieron dos amantes, porque estos dos no eran del distrito doce. Estos dos que no pudieron volver a casa, estos dos que se protegían mutuamente para que solo ganase uno, estos dos que lo darían todo por el otro; estos dos... eran Cato y Clove. ONE-SHOT


Disclaimer: todos los personajes y las escenas pertanecen a Sussane Collins, autora de _Los Juegos del Hambre._

* * *

Habíamos quedado muy claro con Clove, pero la muchacha no volvía y temía que la matasen y así yo me quedase sin lo que deseaba. Le había dejado muy claro que si se encontraba a la _Chica en Llamas_ la podría matar como le diera la gana, sí. Porqué igualmente yo me quedaba con él, con el chico del distrito dice, que me parece que se llamaba Tresh o algo parecido. El nombre daba igual, era del distrito 11. Estaba vigilando todo mi alrededor porqué de un momento a otro podían pasar por ahí la chica del cinco, Tresh o Katniss. Me apoyé en un árbol, hacía tiempo que no dormía. _Déjalo, ya lo harás cuándo estés en casa_ pensé, y pensé que lo estaría con Clove.

No me creía la historia de que los del 12 eran amantes, la verdad; parecía todo una cursilada de falsa historia que se habían inventado por... ¿por conseguir admiradores y gente que les regalara cosas? Claro, ¿qué más podían desear siendo del 12? Clove está empezando a tardar mucho. Quizá se está empezando a divertir ella sola sin decírmelo; sí, esto es lo más probable. Pero, ¿porqué no me lo ha dicho? Sí, amo a Clove. Me gusta, es un chica que es capaz de hacer muchas cosas y a veces puede hacer unas muertes que yo... yo no soy capaz de provocar.

Además, cuándo la del 12 nos robó la comida, consiguió calmarme de una manera que jamás nadie lo había conseguido hacer y creo que esto es así. Sí, con Clove somos amantes y, como los del 12 —aunque, como he dicho antes, no me creo lo suyo—, no podemos tener un futuro juntos porque ambos somo jugadores de estos malditos juegos. Somos los amantes condenados del distrito 2 y, os juro, que...

_¡Cato! ¡Cato!_

¡Clove! La llamo y pienso que aún está en la Cornucopia. ¿Qué le ha pasado? Me pongo tenso y me dirijo corriendo hacía donde está ella, en la Cornucopia. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me he alejado tanto de ella y de donde en realidad estaba todo? Hecho a correr y es por segunda vez que lo hago para salvar algo durante estos Juegos. La primera vez lo había hecho por salvar mi propia vida de lo que nos lanzó la del 12 y dónde murió Glimmer entre otros. Ahora corro para salvar a Clove, que le ha pasado algo porqué si no no llamaría así mi nombre. La vuelvo a llamar y no me responde, por lo cuál temo lo peor de los peores: que cuándo llegue, Clove éste muerta. ¡No! Clove no se puede morir. Si según lo que dijeron, durante esta edición de los Juegos del Hambre podían volver dos tributos si eran del mismo distrito. Y estos dos debemos ser Clove y yo.

Quiero volver a llamarla, pero ya no me sale la voz. El bosque está aclareciendo y finalmente veo la Cornucopia. Lo que veo no me gusta nada: Clove está estirada en el suelo, en una posición que parece imposible. No puede ser que ya éste muerta, ¡no puede ser! Luego veo a la del 12, Katniss Everdeen, que sale de ahí corriendo. En un punto próximo veo pasar a Tresh, que lleva su mochila y la mía. No. Durante unos segundos dudo de qué hacer, pero como ya sé donde se esconde Tresh, ya lo perseguiré después; ahora me es de más importancia Clove.

Llego a su lado y le cojo la mano, después de ponerla en una posición más cómoda. Acerco mi cara a la suya y, después de hacerle un pequeño beso, susurro que no me deje. Que no me abandone, porqué yo sin ella no soy nada. Le vuelvo a decir que quiero que volvamos juntos a casa, que si tengo que hacerlo solo... Esta es la peor parte de parecer fuerte, que nadie se preocupe por como estás en realidad. Le susurro a la oreja lo que la amo y lo valiosa que es por mi y consigo que me haga una pequeña sonrisa.

Se que no tiene demasiado sentido que le diga que se curará, porqué lo que le haya hecho Tresh la ha dejado fatal y sé que me abandonará. Abre los ojos y, aunque no me lo diga, noto el esfuerzo que hace por conseguirlo. Mueve los labios, pero no entiendo lo que dice ya que casi no tiene voz. Me acerco mucho a ella y lo vuelve a repetir:

_Háblame de casa._

Casa… ¿Qué le hable del distrito que abandonamos? Respiro hondo, me duele hablarle de casa ahora que sé que ella no volverá ahí. Le describo como son las casas de nuestro distrito, le hablo de distintos lugares de su casa. También le hablo como eran las casas, de los pequeños pueblecitos que había alrededor de la mina. Iba a hablarle de cuándo nos conocimos justamente cuándo oigo el cañón y vuelvo a la realidad. Clove ha muerto.

Le doy otro beso y me gustaría que no me hubiese abandonado nunca. ¿Por qué lo ha hecho? Me levanto. Tengo que vengar su muerte y hacer que, aunque sea en unos Juegos, no sea en vano. Le cojo lo que tenía de armas y me voy, siendo incapaz de girarme. Me tengo que mantener firme porqué sigo siendo Cato… aunque ya no soy el Cato de antes, el Cato que Clove conoció.

Me dirijo hacía donde vive Tresh, pero sé que realmente la culpa de la muerte de Clove no es suya. La culpa de la muerte de Clove, como la de todos los otros tributos masculinos y femeninos del distrito 2, es del Capitolio. Sí, es el Capitolio quien obliga a los distritos dar a dos muchachos y que entre todos se maten. Ahora me doy cuenta: no es un honor ganar los Juegos y no es un verdadero honor ser un tributo de Carrera. Es una pesadilla.

El Capitolio es el asesino de Clove. ¡Clove! Me giro pero ya no la veo, el hovecraft se la ha llevado sin que yo me diera cuenta. Clove, que tenía quince años, ya no está. ¡Quince años! Ahora mismo hubiera preferido vivir una vida gris y triste en mi distrito con ella que vivir aquí con un posible futuro brillante sin ella, soñando noche tras noche con su muerte.

Ahora que puedo vengar la muerte de ella, ahora que por lo menos puedo matar a alguien por ella; ahora, voy a matar a Thresh.

* * *

**Aquí está este Clato ;)**

**Agradecería cualquier tipo de comentarios: me da igual si no os ha gustado, lo podéis decir y si creéis que hay Ooc por parte de algún personaje, decídmelo también. Me sirven para mejorar como escritora.**


End file.
